1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a lamp holder connector.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional lamp holder connector includes an upper holder, a lower holder, and an electrical terminal. The upper holder and the lower holder are engaged with each other to define a receiving chamber therebetween. The electrical terminal is positioned in the receiving chamber by interfering with inner sidewalls of the upper holder and the lower holder. However, the electrical terminal is directly inserted in the receiving chamber without any fastening elements used to fasten the electrical terminal in the receiving chamber, so that often results in a tilted insertion of the electrical terminal in the receiving chamber. Furthermore, the electrical terminal is apt to deviate from original positions in the receiving chamber when the lamp holder connector is shaken.